


Do You See What I See?

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrors, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to see what I see. I want you to see just how beautiful you look like this.” -- After their initial plans fall flat, Ethan has a special surprise for Benji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See What I See?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do some valentines smut for the boys and this was initially going to be a short thing. But then it grew and over 2k later, here I am. I hope you like it and thank you to my friend for helping me come up with the idea.

Dinner had certainly been a success. 

Ethan had gone the whole way for him with this meal, cooking one of Benji’s favourites and ensuring that they had his favourite bottle of wine ready to be poured the second he walked through the door. They had initially planned on spending Valentine’s Day together, lying in bed until at least midday before having a picnic down at the local park. Unfortunately, that had all changed when they had been woken by a shrill ringing from Benji’s phone at seven o’clock. The IMF’s entire system had crashed and they needed Benji to come in and attempt to fix it for them. He had gone, reluctantly, but while it was certainly an inconvenience to their plans, it allowed Ethan to make some plans of his own. 

He had done a quick shop to make sure that he had the food in for the meal; steak, potatoes, salad. He wanted it to be perfect. He had then spent a long time that afternoon making sure that their apartment was spotless so that Benji would have nothing to worry about when he returned. By the time the younger man had walked through the door, the dining table was set with candles and two glasses of wine waiting in their places. It had been quite possibly the best surprise that Benji had ever received and he could not stop himself throwing his arms around Ethan’s shoulders and kissing him deeply. 

Everything had gone perfectly throughout their meal, Benji making all kinds of sounds of pleasure at the tastes, which Ethan loved. Once they had finished eating, Benji had insisted on doing the washing up and Ethan let him, disappearing to the bedroom for a few moments while his partner was distracted. He had another surprise up his sleeve ready for Benji. 

“That really was the nicest thing to come home to, Ethan.” Benji said as he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Well, I’m glad. I’m pretty good at surprises. Or so I’ve been told.” Ethan replied, resting his chin on Benji’s shoulder. “Do you trust me?” 

At the question, Benji scoffed a little. “Ethan, what kind of a question is that? You know I’d trust you with anything.” 

“Good.” Ethan’s reply was short and was followed quickly by a soft piece of material being placed over Benji’s eyes. The younger man froze, plate and tea towel still in his hands as he did. 

“Uh… Ethan?” 

“Trust me.” The words were barely a whisper and were so close to Benji’s ear that sent a shiver down the tech’s spine. Once Benji nodded, Ethan removed the plate from Benji’s hand and tugged him gently backwards. Benji was a little nervous as he moved, unable to see anything and only being led by the firm hands on his shoulders as he was carefully guided along the hallway. Having lived there for some time, Benji recognised the path as that to their bedroom and his heart rate picked up. A gentle squeeze to his shoulders indicated him to stop and he did just that, head moving around in search of Ethan. 

“Ethan?” he asked, reaching up to remove the blindfold. A hand quickly wrapped around his own, preventing him from doing just that and he felt soft lips brushing against his own. 

“Leave it there, baby.” Ethan’s voice was low and husky. “I want you to remove your clothes but keep the blindfold on, ok?” Cautiously, Benji nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. “And leave your underwear too.” Trembling hands worked at the buttons and soon let the shirt fall to the floor, his jeans soon following it. The cool chill of the room’s air hit his bare body and he hissed in a breath as he waited for Ethan once more. Was he still in the room? Had he left? He could not hear anything, but considering who Ethan was, that didn’t necessarily mean that he had left him alone. He heard the tell-tale sign of clothes hitting the floor and that settled his mind. Ethan was still there. 

A few seconds after that sound, he felt tender hands against his arms, coaxing him to turn slightly on the spot. As they did, he felt his boyfriend’s thumbs caressing up and down his biceps, causing small goose bumps to appear on the skin. 

“What’s going on Ethan?” Benji asked, finally coming to a halt when he was stopped. The next thing he knew, fingers quickly undid the blindfold and it fell to the floor. 

The light in the room was dim, allowing his eyes to open without strain, but he could still see his surroundings clearly. Before him, stood three full length mirrors. Two had stands that they were held up by, the third propped up against their wardrobe. He saw the reflection of himself, wearing nothing but his heather grey boxer briefs, and Ethan standing behind him, completely naked. 

“Ethan…” His breathing hitched slightly. He wasn’t entirely sure of what to make of this. He had a small suspicion of where this was going and it made him feel anxious. 

“I wanted to try something new tonight. Something special.” Ethan dropped his lips to Benji’s shoulder, kissing along the skin there. 

“Where on earth did you get three giant mirrors?” 

“It’s amazing what you can find in junk yard sales.” The older agent gave a smirk at Benji in the mirror, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s arms. “You are so beautiful and you don’t even realise it. I want you to see just how incredible you are.” As he spoke, Ethan let one hand slide down Benji’s body, cupping his length through his underwear. Slowly, with the softest of movements, he began rubbing, massaging, stroking, resulting in a sigh escaping Benji’s lips that almost seemed to echo around the room. “Perfect Benji…” Ethan kissed the words into the back of Benji’s neck as he continued to rub him, feeling him harden beneath the touches. Darting his green eyes up, he caught sight of Benji’s face reddening in their reflection and he smiled. “You don’t think you’re beautiful, don’t think you’re perfect, but damn Benj. You have no idea.” 

Benji’s eyes flicked between Ethan’s face and hand, actually seeing the way the bulge formed in his underwear. It did not take long before he was hard and he could not help the way his hips pressed forwards against that pressure from his hand. Ethan’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of the boxers and gave them a small push down, allowing them to fall to the ground with Benji’s help. As Benji caught sight of his own erection, he bit his lip and glanced away, eyes meeting Ethan’s in the mirror. 

“Gorgeous.” Ethan mumbled, placing another kiss to Benji’s shoulder before turning to the bed and reaching out, retrieving the small bottle of lubricant and the condom that he had prepared while Benji was undressing. The pop of the lid opening seemed so loud in Benji’s ears as he watched Ethan pouring a decent amount into his hand and began rubbing it between his fingers. The Brit had become so entranced by the sight of Ethan’s fingers that he had not even noticed the chair that had appeared at his side. “Leg up, baby.” Ethan whispered, placing a hand underneath Benji’s right thigh and lifting it, his foot resting atop the chair to allow him room for what was to come. 

The sight was almost too much for Benji as he saw the way he looked, legs spread and cock throbbing. As he alternated between looking and avoiding looking, he felt a single fingertip pressing against his entrance, carefully circling and rimming, pushing in slightly before pulling out again. He bit back a moan as he forced himself not to push back against that intrusive digit and Ethan must have sensed his body tensing. 

“Relax, Benj. Just enjoy it.” Ethan’s voice was almost a growl right down his ear and a loud sound of pleasure escaped him thanks to the sound. Once he had relaxed somewhat, Ethan carefully pushed his finger into Benji’s hole, moving in bit by bit until it was completely engulfed in Benji's heat. Pulling it back, he brought his hand until just the tip of his finger was left inside before pressing back in again. Benji leaned forwards, hand gripping the back of the chair as his head fell forwards. 

“Ready for another?” Ethan asked, wanting to make sure that Benji enjoyed this with the least discomfort as possible. 

“Mmmhmm…” Benji replied, unable to even formulate words as he nodded, feeling Ethan’s middle finger beginning to push in beside the index, stretching him a little more. By the time both fingers had pressed in completely, Benji’s back was arching and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the image rather obscene yet arousing at the same time. As Ethan pumped his fingers in and out of Benji’s tight entrance, the tech felt a second hand snaking around and between his legs, bypassing his cock and sliding to his sac, massaging it in the palm of Ethan’s hand before letting two fingers slip further behind, rubbing small circles against his perineum. “Oh fuck…” Benji’s voice was breathy as Ethan teased one of his most sensitive spots, simultaneously seeking out his prostate with the two fingers inside of him. In their reflection, Benji spotted a single string of pre-cum emerging from his slit and falling down to the floor between his legs. 

“You see yet, Benji?” Ethan asked, carefully pushing a third finger in with the others, smiling at the sound that it drew from his lover. “You see just how gorgeous this is? You are?” Benji wanted to say no, instinct wanting to deny being beautiful, but the feeling of Ethan’s fingers inside of him, increasing their speed slightly as they opened him up had him speechless. Soon after, the fingers were removed and Benji gasped, panting as he looked up to watch the other agent gripping the condom, ripping open the packet and carefully rolling it onto his own aching cock. Benji loved the sight of Ethan naked, always appreciating the perfect size of him. 

“Ready?” Ethan’s voice trembled slightly as he positioned himself behind the blond, pressing the tip against Benji’s entrance. 

“Please, Ethan…” He was not above begging and tonight was no exception as he pressed back against Ethan’s length, needing him to fuck him. 

“As you wish.” Ethan’s lips turned up into a smirk as he began to slide into Benji, using small, short thrusts to enter him bit by bit. All that could be heard was their breathing as Benji was filled up and once Ethan was completely inside of him, they paused. Benji hadn’t even realised that his eyes were closed until Ethan cupped his chin and lifted it. “Open your eyes.” He whispered. “I want you to see what I see. I want you to see just how beautiful you look like this.” Doing as he was told, Benji opened his eyes and took in the sight of their reflection. Himself standing with one foot still on the chair, Ethan behind him with one arm wrapped around his hips and the other holding his chin, sliding down his throat. “Watch…” 

With that, Ethan began to move, moving faster than he had done earlier, the desperation and need evident. Teeth grazed the shell of Benji’s ear and the younger man moaned, hips moving in time with Ethan’s thrusts to meet him each time. Each movement felt as though he was on fire, his body burning with the sensations that he was feeling. They were only heightened when Ethan’s hand wrapped around his erection and began to pump him hard and fast. As he did, the hand under his chin remained, keeping him looking right at their reflection as they moved, seeing as well as feeling when his own hip movements became erratic. 

“Oh god, Eth- Ethan…” He could not keep quiet by this point and Ethan did not seem to mind, speeding up his own hand movements and the thrusts of his hips. 

“That’s it, Benj.” Ethan growled, snapping his hips as he fucked him hard and rough. “That’s it. Watch. Watch how beautiful it is.” 

Benji felt the familiar sensation of his climax building and he did not hold back, letting it get closer and closer. “Gonna come… Gonna come, Ethan…. Fuck.” He bucked his hips into Ethan’s hand as he felt his body tense and release, seeing the way thick strings of come shot from his cock, some sticking to the mirror as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Ethan’s hand never stopping until Benji had to physically grab his wrist to prevent the movements against his overly sensitive length. He sagged back against Ethan’s body as he felt his partner continuing to press into him and he clenched around him a few times, wanting to bring him over with him. He noticed the signs of Ethan’s impending orgasm in his face, watching the expressions change and listening to the sounds of pleasure as he finally fell over the edge. 

The pair stood for a few moments, panting as they held one another. Exhaustion was catching up to them both and Ethan felt the way Benji was almost collapsing against him. Lips pressed softly to the spot just beneath his ear and Benji finally opened his eyes again. 

“I love you, Benjamin Dunn.” Ethan breathed, hand caressing up and down his torso as he remained inside of his boyfriend. “I love you so much and you mean everything to me. I want you to know just how perfect you are to me and I never want you to forget it.” 

“I love you too.” Benji replied, voice hoarse but filled with emotion as he turned his head, capturing Ethan’s lips. “Thank you. For everything. Today was perfect.” 

“Perfect day for a perfect man.” Ethan grinned, catching Benji’s eyes in the mirror. “Come on. Let’s get washed up. I think a good night sleep is in order.” 

“You have the best ideas, Ethan.” 

“I know.”


End file.
